1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is in the field of land vehicles with roll responsive rocking axles for body banking.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past, various vehicle stabilizer assemblies have been proposed, these being variously spring and shock absorber systems. Examples of such stabilizer assemblies may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,140,098 to Broadwell; 3,397,895 to Kuniskis; 3,423,099 to Mars; and 3,572,746 to Mueller. A hydraulic leveling device which includes a longitudinally extending control arm pivotally attached to a frame side rail is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,349 to Cislo.
With the advent of slide-in campers, as well as fifth wheel campers and trailers, the rear loading requirements for pickup trucks and other motor vehicles have increased. In addition to the normal expedients of modifications to the spring and shock absorber systems, antisway mechanisms, such as disclosed in the above-cited patents, have been introduced. So far as applicant is aware, however, means have not been provided for better weight distribution of the rear loading relative to the rear axle in combination with changes and improvements to the springing of the rear load of a motor vehicle.